Love Bites
by Yaoi Wolf Girl16
Summary: Thor was a vampire hunter, who ended up having a turn for the worse after he was struck by a car. He'd been turned into a creature of the night by his brother's friend. A man named Loki. In the time he'd ended up living with him, he begins to grow more and more attached to his maker. But why? - Vampire AU - seme!Loki, uke!Thor - Slight Tony/Steve and Balder/Darcy - Slash!


_**Erm, hello there everyone. I know I said I was gonna work on my DMC fanfic but I've decided to write up this nice little one-shot instead for now. It's not for DMC, but instead it's for Avengers. Either way I hope you like it. But I do promise I am working on my DMC chapters. Anyways, enough about that. Hi Marvel fans, and thunderfrost fans, I hope you enjoy this story as I know I most likely will! Hope you don't mine my one-shot being an AU, hahah. Vampire!LokixThor, set in the US. Also there are other pairings, as in Superhusbands(Stony) and Balder x Darcy.**_

_**P.S: There will be a warning sign for when the, um, "naughty" scene comes up for those who might not wish to read it! Have fun though. Just look for the *Start* and the *Finish*.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**_

_**WARNING: Language, nudity, gay sex, mild violence, and very OOC.**_

* * *

A man who was supposed to loath, to hunt and kill, the disgusting creatures of the night who feasted upon mortals for blood. A man who was to not associate with them no matter what. A man who was taught to believe they were evil, unemotional beings who only cared who their next meal would be. A man who was trained by his own father to destroy them by any means nessesary and burn the body of existence. A man who was skilled at hunting them. A man who found them so repulsive that if he were to be touched by one, he would bathe for 2 hours straight. A man who hated their very being and existence so much, he'd kill them the first chance he got.

That was the man Thor was raised as. But as it turned out, he ended up in the most horrifying prediciment of his life.

**(Flashback - Start)**

_ Thor had followed his younger brother, Balder, to where he'd been sneaking off to whenever he got the chance. He'd tried asking about where he would always leave to go to, but got a simple "just a walk" answer. But it wasn't good enough for Thor. It was too suspicious, too easy of an answer. And it was too quickly said. There was something his sibling was not admitting to him, and he wanted to find out what. So he followed him through the suburben streets of Manhatten, to a pretty normal seeming apartment building. But it was too easy, too simple. And the aura the building gave off made his hunter's senses scream __**danger**__. He didn't like it at all._

_Once Balder got inside the building, he slowly followed him inside and up the stairs. He tried to be sure to keep out of sight, and make little to no sound. A skill he picked up from his father, Odin, training him to be a good Vampire hunter. So onward he went, following his younger sibling up the stairs to the 12th floor and down the hallway to apartment door L28. He waited until his brother went inside and then walked over to the door and proceeded to knock._

_At first there was nothing. Then the door opened and there stood Balder once more._

_"T-Thor! Did you follow me?!"_

_"As a matter of fact, I did," he replied and shoved his way inside the room, "I wished to find out what you couldn't tell me."_

_Balder began to look worried, "Wait, please Thor you shouldn't be here."_

_"Why would that-" he suddenly stopped as he looked around the living room. _

_Inside there sat a young looking girl, pale skin with dark brown hair and glasses. She wore jeans and a t-shirt and a zip-up Evanessence hoddie. But that was not all who was in the room._

_Upon further notice, on the floor staring at him with piercing green eyes, was a man with slicked back black hair that ended just at the top of his shoulders. He wore some black pants and a casual shirt. He was also pale, and was holding a book in his hands._

_Then further on there was a blonde in the kitchen that he could just see inside, pale with blue eyes. He wore jeans, belt, and a flannel shirt. All of them were staring, still as if statues, and watching his every move. One with worry (the blonde), another with curiosity (the girl), and the last with hate but also ... interest? (the black haired one). Thor then realized what these people were and rounded on his brother._

_"You are with Vampires." Thor accused him immediately, "Why?!"_

_"You don't know them!" he growled back, "This is why I never told you the truth, you wouldn't understand!"_

_"Wouldn't understand?! You are hanging out with these __**horrid bloodsuckers**__, who are our families enemies, and you're saying I wouldn't __**understand**__?!"_

_"Yes I am! You wouldn't understand because you would never be able to accept the fact that they are my __**friends**__ and my __**girlfriend**__!"_

_Thor reared back in disgusted shock as he turned towards the vampires who had all stood tensed up once they realized he was a hunter. The muscular blonde was still worried looking, the girl was in a defensive stance, and the green eyed man was baring his fangs in what seemed a sadistic grin as he watched, seeming to hope Thor would attack._

_"You monsters, you've brainwahsed my younger brother!"_

_"Oh, we've done no such thing," it was the black haired man who spoke, "I only offered him to come into my home, so he could spend time with his little girlfriend."_

_"Liar! You must've tricked him or something- you vampires are nothing but __**savages**__!"_

_"Savages?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he moved around the table closer to Thor, "And yet you hunters kill us everyday all because we are doing what we must to __**survive**__. Please, tell me who the savage is here?"_

_Thor growled as he moved to pull out his dagger he always kept on him, but Balder shoved at him first causing him to stagger and then turn attention back to him._

_"You are nothing but a traitor to our family's name!" he spat before looking at the black haired man, and then he turned leaving angrily out of the apartment. He stormed off, down the 12 sets of stairs and out the door. He hurried away, not wanting to ever look back to his sibling, or see those horrendous beings again. He just wanted to leave, get away from the sore ache in his heart that throbbed at the realization that his brother had betrayed him._

_Balder had sided with vampires, he was still human, but it didn't matter. He had been betrayed by his only sibling. And it hurt._

_Out of his blind rage and hurt, Thor never noticed that he'd walked so far, never saw the flash of headlights nor heard the screech of tires. But he had been struck, head on, by a black car. The driver had been going a bit too fast to stop in time, so it ended up being a hit and run. There was no one else around at the moment either, for he'd ended up walking all the way to a back road. He laid there, unconcious but just barely alive, bleeding heavily on the worn asphalt of the road alone with no one to notice._

_He was there for almost a half hour until his brother had asked his girlfriend, Darcy, and her friends, Loki and Steve, to leave with him in search of his brother._

_It took a few minutes, but eventually they found him._

_"Thor!" Balder cried out, rushing towards the battered up and torn blonde. His eyes spilled tears as he fell to his knees. He then turned to his friends, "Do something- please!"_

_Darcy was holding a hand over her mouth, and Steve was staring horrified._

_"There is nothing we can do for him," Loki spoke calmly but with a bit of venom on his tongue, "He will die."_

_"NO! You __**must**__ help please. He's my only brother!"_

_"Yet he threatened you and us, why should I help?"_

_"Oh my God, Loki, just help him!" Darcy scolded the older vampire as she shoved him. He growled softly but walked over to the dying man and knelt._

_"I hope you know he wont be the same after this?"_

_Balder nodded as he moved back to let Loki work. The vampire bent over the hunter-in-training and bit into his neck, draining him of the blood until his heart finally had its last beat. Then he opened Thor's mouth, bit his own wrist open, and held it there letting his blood run down the dead mans throat. He held his wrist there for at least 5 minutes before pulling it back._

_"There, it is done. He may take a while to wake, let's get him to my apartment." Loki stood, turning away to walk off._

_Steve picked up Thor's limp body, carrying him the entire way back. Once there, he rested on the sofa for about an hour._

_Then sky blue eyes flashed open, and Thor's body arched as he gulped in fresh air and gasped horribly at once again being able to breath. As if he'd been under water for far too long._

_"Welcome back," he looked over seeing Loki, "you are now, Vampire."_

**(Flashback - End)**

Thor shuddered as he remembered that night he awoke to those horrific words. It had been a month now since then, and it was driving him insane. Steve had loned him a book that explained the rules of being a vampire, that all fedlings had to learn. One, you must not ever bite the unwilling. Two, do not turn children or animals. Three, never drain a victim of their blood completely. Four, never defy your maker/turner. Five, do not kill your own kind. Six, learn to control your abilities if you have one. And Seven, no creating half-lings with Humans.

Yes, those were the rules. Thor had been surprised by that, he'd never known vampire's to have rules and such. He thought them to be mindless leeches until now. He got to know Darcy and Steve quite well, he enjoyed their company. Darcy was nice and caring, he'd finally accepted her as his brother's girlfriend. Then there was Steve, the big softie. He seemed to not be able to harm a fly, he was still a virgin of the fangs- he'd never bitten anyone. Although then again, he'd never had his actual virginity taken either. However, he did have a crush on the celeberty Anthony Stark who he watched on tv every Thursday night. And it didn't surprise him when one day, while walking, him and Loki had returned with the infamous billionair playboy. It seemed he took an interest to Steve and didn't care he was a vampire. Loki had teased him about it, for the young vampire's face had been a deep red the whole time.

But enough of that for there was one more person that Thor lived with, the one who was the source of his current problem. Loki. He had turned Thor, he was his creator and he had no choice but to listen to him. Loki was in control of him, and was also trying to teach him to resist blood so that if something were to happen, like Balder cutting his finger, Thor would not attack him to feed. But the newest addition to their small, odd, family was nervous about it. He had to be tied up, lying down, with his turner's bleeding wrist held above his mouth. He had to resist any licking, biting, or gazing. He had to ignore it in _every_ way possible. And the training bugged him.

Right now however, Thor lay restless upon the couch. Steve was in his room with Tony asleep, and Darcy and Balder in their room. Loki was in his room also. It was near noon and Thor had yet to sleep. He should have passed out at dawn, but it was no use. As of late, he'd been unable to sleep. He suddenly did not wish to be alone, he wanted to be in a bed. And not just any bed, but the one that belonged to his creator. That is what concerned him most of all. True, he did remember reading in the guide book for fedlings that it was normal to feel more at ease when closer to your turner, or feel the want of their presence or even being close to them. But this was ridiculous. Thor shouldn't wish to be with another man, in his room, sleeping.

But he did. And it was madness. Insanity. He couldn't handle it, even as he lay upon the cool leather of the black sofa, he still tossed and turned wishing to sleep but knowing it was impossible. It was horrible, for he and Loki were not exactly close friends, or friends for that matter. They bickered with eachother, fought, argued, whichever word you wished to use they'd done it. Loki had even stormed off in the middle of the night before after Thor had screamed without thinking, _"You should have let me die!"_, right to his turner's face. Loki hated the fact that he'd turned Thor, even though he'd hardly known him other than being a hunter, but it still hurt that his own fedling hated his own existense now and Loki for being what he was.

Thor sighed and looked at the clock; 12:08. It was now past noon and he was still fully awake. He slowly sat up and walked to the kitchen, looking into the fridge. He grabbed the pepsi and took a swig from the bottle itself, it mattered not if he drank after others or straight from the container for now he could not become sick or give others sickness. After that he looked around, the dark drapes were pulled closed at the balcony windows, so his eyes were not bothered too much from the light. He paced around a bit, unable to even feel tired even though his body wanted sleep.

That was when he decided to do it. He turned, walking down the hall to the room he knew as Loki's as he does his training in said chambers. He took a breath and opened the door walking in before closing it, softly. He silently walked to the bed and, as gently as possible, climbed upon the mattress and settled himself down pulling the blankets around him. His face flushed as he found himself staring at his maker's chest and shifted uneasily, before finally closing his eyes letting sleep finally take him. But what he failed to notice were the pair of green eyes that had watched him curl up to slumber in the older vampire's bed.

* * *

Later that evening, a little after the sun had set, Thor awoke and was confused at first. He was not on the couch. Then he remembered that he'd snuck back to his turner's room to sleep next to him. He looked over to the black haired vampire, who was still sleeping. The fedling had once again awoken before him, though Loki told him once it was normal for that to happen as fedlings woke at sunset most the time to begin their "feeding" time of the night. But Thor didn't do that obviously, it was just his new internal clock telling him to wake up in the early evening. He watched his maker's chest rise and fall gently, it was odd. Vampires still breathed, bled, and ate normally. But they needed blood to control their thirst. However, Loki had once spoken to him of a vampire's heart stopping completely but when it happens most lose their minds from no longer feeling the soft beating within their chest.

Thor stared curiously at the other mans chest, wondering how his hearts beat was. Thor's own was normal, like a humans would be. The steady thump-thump it always has been. Slowly, he moved closer to his creator's body and laid his head over where his heart lied.

_Thump . . . . . thump . . . . . thump._

It was soft, and the lapse in between was very long. About five seconds in wait at the least until the other beat was heard. Was Loki going to turn crazy soon? For some unknown reason that worried and scared Thor. He suddenly felt that he didn't wish it to happen, he did not want his turner to go mad. He did not wish to lose his Loki. Wait ... his Loki? No no, he was not Thor's in any way. He was only his creator, the one who turned him. Nothing more. Yet somehow, he was having a hard time believing himself.

His face flushed then as he realized that his head still rested upon the older vampire's chest and he pulled back.

"Mm, I was comfy." A groggy voice rumbled softly, making Thor jump in surprise to notice his turner was now awake.

"S-sorry I was curious of your hearts beat," he explained and adverted his eyes to the sheets, "I shall not wake you next time."

"No need to fret, I did not mind it actually," Loki assured him, "...Have you fed yet?"

"No."

Nodding Loki got up, and grabbed what Thor had been dreading. Breakfast. He handed him the blood pack he'd fetched for the fedling from the fridge after having it warmed in the microwave, and sighing the younger did not argue and opened the top, drinking from it slowly. Loki did the same, and once they finished they threw out the now empty packets. Thor looked around anywhere but his maker.

"You came to me last night," said man stated bluntly, "Any reason for it?"

"Couldn't sleep well..." he replied softly.

Loki seemed to nod at this, having guessed his fedling would turn up at his side in his room at some point. It was natural for fedlings to wish to sleep with their turner's for the first half year, if not a full one. However, Thor only knew little about it. By sleeping it could mean both the innocent and intimate manners of speaking, however it never truly happened to Loki himself as he'd been a pureblood. He was born a vampire, instead of turned into one, and even then his birth was 200 years ago. Thor was definitely much younger than he, for vampire he was only a month. Human wise he'd lived for only 22 years.

Loki was cut off from thoughts as he heard a knock upon his door, he turned leaving to answer it leaving Thor to himself in the room. Who had ended up listening intently to hear out in the living room. A woman, one Loki knew well by the sounds of it, and she came to visit. Thor stood, leaving the room to see her curiously. She was tall, curvy, with dark brunette hair and golden brown eyes. She wore red lipstick and dressed in a tube top and a very, very short miniskirt. From behind, someone could see the bottom of the tattoo she had on her left ass cheek, and she also had black stiletto heels on. Thor did not like her, and it confused him greatly. Why he did not like this woman being here, was a mystery to him.

Loki conversed with her, a small smile upon his face, while she spoke back. After a bit they left Thor alone in the living room and went back to Loki's chambers. By now, Darcy was awake along with Steve and Balder. Said blonde man was out in the kitchen making humanized breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone. He was also making coffee, to which had roused Tony from his slumber to come out his hair a mess and only in pajama pants.

But the cooking food, and other people in the room with him was not what Thor was concentrating on. He was trying to make out what Loki and this Amelia were speaking of in the other room, but he couldn't hear anything. Until finally, he heard something. But it wasn't speech, it was a sound of pleasure. Suddenly a shocking force surged through Thor, and he lost his train of thought as he stood and stormed back down the hall to his turner's room, opening the door and seeing the skimpy dressed woman over top of Loki straddling his waist. His head was tilted back with pleasure as she licked his neck, and went to bite down.

However, she was unable to do so as Thor, with out knowing reason to, rushed forwards to grab her by the hair and toss her away from his creator as he hissed at her and growled, hands balled into fists. She gasped as she sat up.

"My hair, you ... you _frizzed_ it!" she exclaimed apalled, "And you burnt a strand, now I'll have to cut it!"

Loki had watched the entire time, and looked to Thor not in irritation but curiosity. Thor had somehow frizzed her hair, and as of now she was rushes from the apartment to go fix it right away. Perhaps he controlled the element of electricity? Very interesting.

The tall blonde slowly calmed and turned facing his maker as he walked over plopping onto the bed next to him to sit close together. His creator smirked amused.

"You seem to have scared off my friend," he voice was smooth, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

It took a minute but then, "I didn't like her doing that with you," Thor spoke with slight irritation, "It bothered me."

Loki chuckled as he moved to have Thor gaze at him, "I could tell ... now lay down you have to train."

Reluctantly, the younger vampire laid back against the pillows while Loki fetched his cloth he always used and bound his hands together so he could not use them very well. Then he cut his wrist open with his sharp fangs, and hovered the bleeding wound over where Thor's mouth lay beneath along with his nose. A few drops slowly landed upon the youngers lips and beside his mouth on his chin. At first it seemed he was going to lick the droplets away, but soon halted his actions trying to hold back. He was growing better at it every time they did this it seemed. However, when the green eyed man lowered his wrist a bit the one beneath him leaned up trying to bite his wrist and had succeeded.

Loki let out a soft moan from the feeling, which made Thor recall that Steve's book had also taught him that a vampires bite was addicting, and if they keep their fangs in for a long enough time it could lead to orgasm. He sucked at his maker's blood, his face flushed as he gazed up at the black haired man. Said vampire seemed to notice this and purred softly before he made Thor release his wrist and leaned down to lick the side of his mouth where a trail of blood happened to be.

"You're a messy eater, Thor." he said amused.

At this the blonde blushed a bit more, and looked elsewhere. Loki chuckled at that and licked his wound shut like all vampire saliva does when it's done correctly. He grabbed the bound wrists below him and moved to pin them above the other's head. To this Thor blushed and squirmed slightly, looking worried. Loki found it amusing and leanded down until he was near the throat of the one beneath him.

"You should learn to feed without getting blood all over yourself," he softly spoke as he licked the pulse upon the other's neck, "It will do you good when you finally have your first feeding."

Thor's heart pounded in his chest and just as he began to turn his head to bare his neck, Loki pulled away and unbounded his wrists. He blinked slightly confused before he realized he almost seemed as if he wished for Loki to bite him. He blushed and suddenly moved off the bed and retreated from the bedroom, leaving Loki to watch him go with slight disappointment upon his face.

* * *

"A night club?" Thor asked staring up at his brother and Darcy.

"Yeah! It'll be fun, c'mon it will be your first real time out in public as a vampire. You've had plenty of training to do so by now!" Darcy inquired happily, she seemed excited to get out of the house.

"Well, I don't see the harm in it but ... will Loki allow me to?"

All three looked to the man in question, to which he looked at them with a raised brow.

"I see no problem, but remember I've not deemed you fit to feed off the vein yet so no biting anyone."

"Woo! See what'd I tell ya?" she boasted happily.

Thor sighed and rose from his place upon the couch to go change. He went to the room he now seemed to share with Loki, he'd had difficulty sleeping on his own even more after the first night in the same bed as his turner. So now he slept at his side. Also, it'd been about 2 weeks since the incident with Loki almost biting his neck and Thor rushing out of the room. It had made him very uneasy and nervous around Loki for a bit but now he seemed a bit better, less embarrassed too and nothing else along those lines have happened as of late either, which was also a plus.

Quickly, the young vampire changed into some nicely fit black jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles nicely. He looked himself over in the mirror fixing his hair a bit and then pulled on his socks and boots before heading back out joining his brother and his girlfriend. He waved to Steve and Tony who were cuddling on the sofa watching a movie and then turned leaving with the two who invited him out for the night.

If truth be told, Thor was slightly nervous. This would technically be the first time he'd be out in a very public place being a vampire. He was a bit worried he'd end up doing something wrong, or breaking a rule or something. He just didn't know how to be sure that he wouldn't slip up.

However, he didn't have much time to ponder over his worries as they had already reached the club, and Thor was now standing in a dark bar with flashing colorful lights, a fogged flooring from a smoke machine, Dj playing music, and dance floor. There was also a hall leading to some back rooms in case anyone wished to engulf in some _devious_ actions with someone, or more than one if desired. He looked around noticing all the different types of people and taking in the new scents. Everything seemed new to him even though he'd been on the world for 22 years already, but with him now a vampire it was like he was reborn, seeing and smelling and hearing things for the first time outside his own home. But it was different, his senses were heightened a bit more. He could hear farther and scent more easily, so good that he could hear the faint sounds of skin slapping on skin in the back and then there was the sweet scent of berries from a wine cooler across the room in a womans hand.

It was very, very strange.

"Okay then Thor, with your new senses," Darcy began with a smug smile, "Can you tell me which bartender is gay? Only by smell?"

He blinked at her then turned his attention to the two men behind the counter and opened his mouth slightly as he began to sniff. He concentrated on each man before he gave her his answer, "The one on the left, with the bleach blonde hair."

"Oh, correct!"

Balder smiled and whistled at his older brothers new senses and walked off with Darcy towards the man she'd just made him guess was homosexual. He followed them and they all ordered a drink; Balder got a normal beer but Darcy had decided to introduce Thor to a Blood Beer, which was a beer with blood mixed into it. It was for the vampires who wished to get drunk but keep their thirst under control. He took it politely, drinking some. The taste had been strong, it surprised him a bit, but it wasn't bad and he'd soon gotten used to it to where he kept on drinking happily.

He was chuckling softly after a bit because Darcy had pulled his brother to the dance floor where he was nervously dancing with her now, sensually he might add. He was about to turn back to the bar when a slender woman clad in a short pink leather dress with a black stripe going down the left side and knee high boots. She was very attractive with curves, a plump butt that wasn't too large and breasts that were around a C-cup. Her hair was a pretty red hair, her eyes a bright blue and her eyeliner made them pop out more and her red lipstick just added to her beauty even more.

"Hi there, care for a dance?" she asked

Thor smiled at her and moved to take her hand as she lead him out to the dance floor. Once there they began to dance, their bodies moving to the music against one another bumping and grinding while they got lost in the crowd of dancing people. Thor was certainly having a good time, the lady was beautiful and once she whispered the offer of going to one of the room into his ear, he couldn't refuse. She lead him by the hand through the crowd of people, and down the hall. Thor followed almost too eagerly, which was most likely why he had never noticed the pair of green eyes that followed his every movement when with the young woman.

Once they reached the back room, the woman turned locking lips with the young fedling and he kissed her back readily. He manuvered them back towards the double bed in the room and they both fell upon it, kissing and groping at one another in anyplace they could reach at that moment. Thor felt adreniline run through his body at a great speed as he touched the woman beneath him along the legs and he suddenly halted as he got a glimpse of her pulse point that was now bared for his taking.

The woman seemed to be biting her lips in anticipation, and the young vampire didn't seem to realize what he was doing until he felt his fangs pierce skin and the sweet taste of crimson touched his tongue and ran down the back of his throat thickly. _Gods_ it was delicious. Better than anything he'd ever tasted, and much better than from a packet.

He drank more ... that is until the door was kicked open and he was pulled off of the girl with a force he was not used to. He fell back against the mattress, blood dripping down his chin as he looked up to see who had pulled him off the woman. His eyes widened with slight fear as it was none other than his turner, Loki, standing before him now with a look of disappointment and something else, but Thor couldn't make it out. His creator took out a twenty and tossed it to the woman before grabbing his fedling by the back of the shirt and drug him out of the room leading him away.

"Why did you pull me off?" Thor growled slightly, but tried not to let his irritation show much as he knew he was in enough trouble as it was.

"Because you would not have stopped, I felt your control slipping," Loki gave him a stern look, "Also, you disobeyed me my fedling."

Thor's gaze dropped, for some reason feeling guilty and upset he'd let his maker down. He couldn't understand it, only knew that this was how he felt.

"Are you ... going to punish me then?"

Loki watched him for a moment before rolling his eyes grabbing his arm and dragging him forwards, "Perhaps later, for now you need to clean up," he spoke in a calm yet hard tone before he flicked his tongue out lapping up the blood that spilled out of Thor's mouth as he'd fed. The blonde's eyes widened as he blushed tensing up as the green eyed man cleaned up his mouth.

He shivered as the older of the two slowly pulled back giving him a grin before grabbing his arm once more and dragging him along, leading him out of the club and back to the apartment. Once they got back Loki instantly instructed the blonde to shower, to rid himself of the womans scent. With slight confusion, he obeyed as he did not wish to anger his maker even more. After his shower he pulled on black boxers and a pair of soft cotton red plaid pajama pants before heading to the other man's bedroom where he flopped down onto the bed not meeting the said mans gaze, even though he could feel it scorching his skin.

After a few minutes he heard his turner speak, "So how did you enjoy your first blood whore?"

Thor looked up, "Excuse me?"

"The girl, she was a blood whore," he explained as if it was old news, "they go around finding vampires to let them feed for they are addicted to the bite, and get off on it."

The younger shuddered at the thought that he'd done that for a girl he'd been over top of earlier. He was suddenly very grateful that Loki came when he did, or something more worse might have happened than him just getting a girl off by biting her. He blushed as he remembered the look his maker had given him after he was pulled from the room. The look of disappointment and ... damn, what was that other emotion he'd seen? Annoyance? Perhaps but not exactly right ... and it seemed not directed towards Thor, but the woman. Irritation? No, close but not exactly. He thought it over some more until a light bulb seemed to flick on in his head.

"You were jealous of the woman?" he asked looking to his turner with both curiosity and embarrassment.

Loki looked at him suddenly before chuckling and gave him a smirk, "So, you noticed that then?"

***Start***

Thor stayed silent, his face flushed, as Loki plainly stated he had been right about his assumption. He swallowed thickly as his creator crawled closer to him, practically pinning him to the bed as he leaned back against the wall. He then gasped as a slender hand grabbed the back of his neck quickly, but not rough or hurtful. It was warm, firm, comforting. The blonde almost relaxed into the touch, that is until Loki's face was right by his whispering into his ear with a slight purring growl.

"I was jealous, yes. I made you therefore ..." he paused to nuzzle the slight stubbled jawline, "You are _mine_."

Thor shivered and let out a soft noise between a whimper and growl as he pressed his cheek to his turner's. He didn't know what to do, he felt odd. His face was flushed as he suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled back slightly.

"Um ..." he paused, unsure of what he wished to say.

However, his master had a different idea than speaking. Instead he kept the taller man pinned, and silenced him by pressing his lips to the other vampires. He moved his lips, trying to get Thor to respond almost growling with impatience until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he got a timid movement of lips against his own. Growing bolder, Loki tapped the tip of his tongue against the fedling's bottom lip.

Thor blushed and hesitated before opening his mouth slowly to allow the other's tongue to invade his hot, wet cavern. The more experienced vampire took his time exploring the foreign territory that was his fedlings mouth, loving how the younger's tongue seemed to timidly lap back at his own. It amused and aroused him both at the same time.

Both vampires continued their make out session, that was steadily growing more heated to the point where soon Thor had to pull back to gulp in much needed air. But Loki didn't stop kissing, he just moved to his fedling's jawling and neck kissing his way down to the junction where neck met shoulder. Slowly, he ran his tongue over it causing the blonde to shiver and gasp softly. Thor whimpered softly as he tilted his head more to the side as Loki began to lay love bites along his neck and collar bones, enjoying the soft noises his fedling was making. Slowly, the older vampire rocked his hips into Thor's to press his hardness against the other's slowly growing erection below him.

Thor gasped out and bucked his hips up, legs involuntarily spreading wider as his maker's hips didn't stop their teasingly slow motions against his. He closes his eyes tilting his head back at the pleasure, and in doing so he failed to notice that Loki was now removing his closing. It was only once he heard the sound of a zipper that his eyes flashed open and he looked down noticing Loki was now shirtless and currently undoing his pants.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked as his eyes darted up to meet the more experienced vamp.

"I am removing my pants," he spoke in a calm, lustful tone, "The leather is very uncomfortable for me at this moment."

Thor blushed and nodded as he watched his maker undo his pants completely before removing them all together. His eyes widened slightly at his size. Loki's hard shaft was standing proud for all to see, he was at an average size to say the least maybe an inch or two bigger. He was nowhere near Thor's own size, but he had nothing to be ashamed of.

And speaking of Thor's own size, it was currently causing a tent within his red pajama bottoms which made him shift almost self-conciously. Loki noticed this and grinned, moving closer to pull down his bottoms along with the black boxers he wore beneath.

"Now now, no need to be so embarrassed," he looked down upon Thor as if he were a piece of meat, "You have _nothing_ to be ashamed of, I'll give you that."

That statement made the fedling twitch slightly, and Loki slowly reached out to grip the larger shaft. The blonde gasped softly as the hand stroked him teasingly, a tumb scraping over the tip just barely. He growled out as his head tilted back from the pleasure he was slowly recieving, almost uncaring of who was giving it to him. He was at least glad it was someone he knew.

The black haired man grinned, his fangs sharp in the moonlight from the window as he stroked him more before stopping. Thor whined at the loss of touch and began to lift his head to speak, "Why did you sto- Ah!"

His head instantly went back again as a warm wetness surrounded his throbbing member causing it to twitch and spill pre-cum. He shuddered as he moaned softly and looked up finally to see that his turner currently had his mouth wrapped around the thick, hot appendage. He swallowed thickly as he watched the dishevled black locks bob up and down his entire length of eight inches as Loki deep throated him each time. It only turned him on more when he even realized the older vampire was touching himself in the process. By the _Gods_, this was so wrong but it felt _so _right!

Loki never let up on Thor's dick, he actually sped up his motions and even hummed a few times to send those sensual vibrations down the thick shaft, making the blonde buck his hips each time he did it. He had to admit though, his fedling was moaning and writhing like a cheap whore and it was turning him on more every time he heard a moan or whimper for more. He had stopped touching himself to play with Thor's ball, knowing he'd be reaching his end soon.

"Ah- Loki, I'm going ... to .."

Thor didn't even have to say anything else, Loki knew what was about to happen and he sucked more as he scraped his sharp fangs gently along the other's erect member. And that was all it took. The fedling tossed his head back, crying out as he came into the dark haired mans mouth. Loki drank every last drop, careful not to let any of the sweet nector that was Thor's essence slip past his lips. After he'd finished swallowing he pulled back with a soft _pop_ and looked up to the panting man, a flush settled just above his stubbled beard.

"You taste nice," he chuckled as his fedlings face just grew more red, "But we're not finished yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll soon find out my fedling," he purred in response.

The blonde shifted slightly as Loki moved to do something without letting the younger see his action, which caused Thor to jump as cool, wet fingers were suddenly pressing at his entrance once Loki turned back around to face him. He gasped softly and shivered as he looked down seeing the other's hand at his rectum. His face flushed while Loki's plastered a grin as one of the digits began to push into him. Thor wiggled slightly, it was not painful but it felt ... odd. He was not used to it, and it made him uncomfortable. He whined slightly as the finger delved deeper inside him, moving to stroke his inner walls.

Thor soon adapted to the feeling of the single finger inside him and his hips wiggled slightly as a second was added then. Loki was still grinning at the younger vampire's facial expression from being touched in such a way, it was both amusing and arousing. He liked it and, even if Thor wouldn't admit it, Loki knew that the blonde did as well.

Soon there were three fingers embedded within the tight ring of muscle known as Thor's rectum, and they were thrusting in and out evenly. This was making the muscular man writhe and groan softly underneath of the black haired vampire. Loki smiled as he curled his fingers just slightly, looking for that one spot to make his fedling call out.

"Ah! T-there!" Thor suddenly shouted as his hips bucked up, trying to make the other's finger move deeper into him.

Loki chuckled softly, "You mean here?" He purred out as he brushed his fingers against the blonde's prostate once more. Thor moaned as his back arched slightly.

"Yes!"

"I see, then I believe you are ready."

Thor looked up to his maker confused and flushed. That is until he saw his turner coating his length in the cherry scented lubricants and pushing at his hole with the tip.

"You are ... wait!"

"I've waited long enough, Thor, now bear with it!" Loki purred as he suddenly thrusted, delving into the tight, hot hole that belonged to his fedling.

Thor moaned out as his maker finally halted once he was buried into the younger to the base. Loki forced himself to be still while the other man adjusted to himself being stretched more than usual. After a couple minutes Thor finally wiggled his hips, "Loki, _move!_"

Loki pulled out slowly until only his head was inside him, before snapping his hips forwards once more. The blonde moaned as his maker picked up a steady rythem with his thrusts, moving deep and slow at first before slowly beginning to pick up speed. The older of the two gripped onto the strong thighs he was currently between and grinned down at his writhing fedling.

"You like this," he purred, "don't you Thor?"

Thor didn't respond other than growling out a half moan, and tugging the black haired man down into a deep kiss. Their tongues tied and fought for dominance, which Thor almost won had it not been for Loki's tip suddenly brushing against his sweet spot. This made him moan and beg for more, which his maker granted him in return.

Loki held his creation close, chest to chest, as he suddenly bit into his neck just above the jugular. As his fangs pierced the tan skin, Thor cried out in bliss as he was marked, claimed by the older vamp. Said vampire growled and drank from the blonde, as he coaxed him to bite back. Together, they fed as they reached their climax causing both men to moan as one's seed spilled upon their chests, and the other deep within the younger's arse. Both vampires slowly came down from the high of the orgasm, and the blood high they got when feeding from one another.

***Finish***

It took Thor a while to notice that Loki had pulled out of him, and cleaned them up with tissues he'd had sitting on the stand by the bed. He slowly blinked as he was covered, and then wrapped in slim arms as he was cuddled. A small blush lit his cheeks as he looked up at the other vampire, who had been watching him with a hazy gaze after their sensual ravishments.

The blonde looked down feeling embarrassed, but yet he couldn't seem to find the willpower to hate what Loki'd done to him. Well, it wasn't as if Thor'd spoke of not wanting what the other had given him, so it wasn't exactly rape. And he didn't feel like it was any form of it either. Instead he felt it was, in loss of better words, loving. His face grew more flushed as he thought of their devious doings as love making. Had it really happened out of love? Did Loki love him?

Did Thor love Loki?

"You seem troubled, my fedling."

Thor looked up at Loki, who was now frowning with a face that looked ... somewhat sad.

"I'm just thinking to myself is all," he mumbled the reply.

"Of what?"

"Of ... what just happened," he looked down and fidgeted as his turner's gaze never left his face.

"Do you regret what we've done?" Loki asked softly as his gaze shifted to the mark on Thor's neck.

"No. I don't regret it," slowly the blonde looked up at his maker and smiled, "but I think I discovered something this evening."

As his maker stared on, he leaned up to kiss him before whispering softly.

_"I love you, Loki."_

* * *

_**Aaaand that is the end of my one-shot for this glorious Thunderfrost fanfic! I hope all you Thorki fans enjoy it, because I am very proud of myself if I do say so myself! Sorry this is only a one-shot, but please I got the idea from my friend who wanted to do a vamp!LokixThor rp with me hahaha! Although in our RP, Thor was the one who topped but ... as this story dragged on, I kinda ended up making the big oaf the uke instead of our mischief maker. Haha, oh well. I like it! ANOTHER!**_

_**Erm, well ... no not another really. This is probably all I will do for this fanfic unless I can think of something to do, idk maybe I'll write about Steve and Tony? Hehe I'm sure the Stony fans would love that, but for now there will be nothing more. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed reading 'Love Bites'!**_

_**Also, I re-read this one-shot to try to fix any mistakes. I wanted it to be written well for once, but I might have missed some. So if I did, I apologize!**_

_**~Yaoi Wolf Girl16**_


End file.
